ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Remote viewing Mars
Remote Viewing Mars was a US intelligence operation under the Stargate Project, and its branch—the Sun Streak Project, at least since the late 1980s. A Remote Viewer, the “Subject” (SUB), was given very specific coordinates by an Operative, the “Monitor” (MON). At each coordinate, a Viewer had detected anomalies. Mars c. 1 million years ago :Compare Earth’s timeline 70M-1M, and 1 mya ;Coordinates 40.89 N, 9.55 W According to the CIA archives, Remote Viewing Mars 22-May-1984, Mars was remote viewed 1 million years ago. The viewer describes what looks like a pyramid at coordinates 40.89 N, 9.55 W. The “pyramid” has a yellowish-okra color to it. It stands very high in a depressed area. The “megalithic” walls are smooth with flat surfaces and angles. The Viewer detects very tall and thin people, or beings. The “large people” are dressed in “some kind of strange clothes”. ;Coordinates 46.45 N, 353.22 W: remote viewing Mars 22-May-1984 continues at these coordinates, where the Viewer describes an artificial structure with rooms and walls deep inside a cavern. The cavern walls are carved into a smooth stoned surface, making up large rooms with distinct corners. ;Coordinates 45.86 N, 354.1 E: DIA remote viewing Mars 22-May-1984 detects an comparible to the . ;Coordinates 35.26 N, 213.24 E: DIA remote viewing Mars 22-May-1984, in a huge circular basin surrounded by mountains, the Viewer detected “a right angle corner to something”. ;Coordinates 15 N, 198 E: ;Coordinates 80 S, 64 E: :Also: Mars Gate DIA remote viewing Mars 22-May-1984 detects large pyramidal structures that serve as protection from outside storms. The Viewer noticed different chambers throughout the structures. The Viewer discovered a group of ancient people,The ‘ancient people’ are described as very tall, large and thin. “They look thin because of their height” and they dress in a real light silk, “cut to fit”. who are "dying". They give the impression of being "philosophic" and are looking for a way to survive. They are waiting for "something to return or something coming with the answer..." A group of them had gone to find a new place to live, "like a long way". The Viewer then uses key concepts within garble: "warp", "globe", "cosmic", "space pictures". However, a remainder of the 'ancient people' are left behind—"waiting". The Viewer goes on to describe the group that embarked on their journey, as being in a "larger boat" with "very rounded walls, and shiny metal." This was a 'Space-ark'Michael Salla refers to their ship as a “Spaceark” or craft, that the Viewer had detected earlier when the SUB was attempting to describe something traveling "like a globe that goes through a comet's tail" in a very "cosmic" setting. When they reach their destination the environment is a "crazy place with volcanoes and gas pockets and strange plants, very volatile place." The difference with this new place is the abundance of vegetation, where the other place they came from did not have it, as well as having different storms.Michael Salla proposes that the 'ancient people' came to Earth. Salla looks at the newly discovered volcanic range in Antarctica as a contributor to Earth's volcanism at the time of their arrival (Michael Salla presents Antarctica's hidden history and the evolution of secret space programs). This ends the RV session on 22 May 1984, that had begun at 10:09 AM. ;Notes Also compare Illojiim (Anunnaki) mentioned in the Lacerta File 1999, Question 15, when the Illojiim arrive on Earth "some 1.5 million years ago", according to Lacerta. } |} Mars c. 1977 * CIA archives, Remote Viewing Mars 29-April-1987 See also * Mars * Mars Gate {|width=100% | Resources * Map of all Mars landing sites, failed and successful, 2018 You may also like ANTARCTICA What does Antarctica have to do with Mars? Category:Remote Viewing Category:Mars Category:Star Gate Project